Burning
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Cas burns his tongue on a spicy food; Dean is more than happy to help. Dean/Cas


**I'm sorry I haven't posted much lately. I haven't been feeling very inspired. Especially because of how insecure two of my stories are making me feel. The buzzing ZERO REVIEWS is killing me slowly and painfully. Especially given how hard I worked on the Destiel Genderbend!**

**Doing this instead of a big Science Fiction project I have due tomorrow. YAy. Fuck it.**

**Anyway, I happened upon this prompt on tumblr and voila.**

* * *

**Burning**

Dean slid his fork around the plate, eyes searching the windows for something interesting. The unique view featuring a pigeon eating bread crumbs wasn't exactly doing it for him. He spun at a tap to his shoulder.

"Cas!" He cheered, grinning widely at the man standing over him.

"Hello Dean," he sat down beside the man, sharing the same bench despite the open seat across from Dean.

Dean eyed the spot, opening his mouth to voice an objection before deciding against words and just grinning. He stabbed at a piece of the chicken and scooped it into his mouth without looking.

Cas glanced at the meat spilled over his place in a disorderly fashion, "Have you been playing with your food again?"

"Can't help it!" Dean tried through a mouthful of food, "Got bored."

The man seated beside him did not even attempt to hide the full scowl that spread quickly across his lips. "Dean," he started but paused at the image of wing sauce decorating Dean's lips and right cheek. "You've got some..." He tilted his head, and pushed a finger between his lips, licking the tip before putting it to Dean's face.

The man in question stared at the offending limb, pupils dilating at the image of his finger between Cas' lips. "Woah, man. I can get it..." His words slowly died off as Cas moved towards him, obviously intending to lick the sauce from his face. "Cas! No! It's really hot, you wouldn't like it."

Cas couldn't decide between taking offense or continuing despite Dean's command, so he chose silence.

"Hey, Cas, buddy. I'm sorry, you can lick my face when we get home?" Dean's eyebrows quirked suggestively as he spoke, pulling a napkin from the table and wiping the remaining stains from his face.

Cas glanced sideways at Dean, but did not respond. He stared down at Dean's plate, several cut-up pieces of chicken lay spread across the glassware. He even noticed a fry or two pushed off to the side, but the fries did not tempt him the way the chicken called. Dean had said no, but he was an angel of the Lord, he did not have to listen to the mouthy demands of a simple man. Given, the man was _the_ righteous man and the previous vessel for Michael, but that did not excuse the lip. He frowned.

"Cas?"

Cas paused and glanced again at Dean, "Whatever you say, Dean." He spoke, even as he used a bit of grace to move the plate towards him.

"Woah! Wait!"

But it was too late, Cas had already stabbed a bite of chicken with a fork and was depositing it into his welcoming mouth. He raised an eyebrow at Dean as he chewed, rolling his eyes because it was anything but spicy. Bland, even. Then came the pain.

It was a slow burn that at first, tasted like normal sauce, but slowly spread into the choice ingredient in Lucifer's own kitchen. The heat of it seared Cas' tongue and he huffed a breath through his nose in surprise; he wished to open his mouth and alleviate the pain but that would only appear foolish. And he was _anything_ but foolish.

"Cas!" Dean's voice broke with concern, "You okay, buddy?"

Cas shook his head frantically, eyes wide in confusion and pain. His eyes frantically searched the table before they caught on the milk on the far side of the table. He tried to point, but Dean was grabbing his shoulder and paying no attention to the glass.

He swallowed the bite in a humph of surprise just before Dean smashed their lips together.

The kiss was less rough than expected, especially given the brutal beginnings. It was slow, sensual even. Dean's lips moved against his own in a gentle rhythm, mouth opening immediately to welcome Cas' own to the cold air between them. When his lips slid open experimentally, Dean pushed forward still. He cupped the back of Cas' head closer and tilted the angle of the kiss to his advantage.

When Cas sighed thoughtfully into the kiss, Dean's lips closed in on his tongue. His eyes snapped open in surprise as Dean's lips massaged over his burnt spot; he sucked around the tongue. Dean's own tongue slowly invaded his mouth and circled his mouth.

The sensations he evoked within Cas' mouth were surprisingly cool. He hummed as Dean pulled back after a few minutes.

"Dean?" He asked, following the man with his body even as his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah?" Dean handed him the glass of milk, smirking as Cas rolled his eyes in response.

Cas lifted the glass to his already much cooler mouth, and allowed the milk to soothe the pain even further. "Maybe I should eat spicy foods more often."

Dean's echoing laugh lifted the thin smile into a full-out grin on Cas' lips.


End file.
